There is a known electronic component device having a first electronic component on which a first electrode pad is disposed, a second electronic component on which a second electrode pad is disposed, and a bonding wire having one end connected to the first electrode pad and the other end connected to the second electrode pad (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1).